There is a general desire for continually smaller size for computing and electronic devices and components, even as higher performance and storage capacity is expected from the devices. Additionally, the more discrete circuit components and the greater the real estate used, the more the devices consume power. Size and power consumption are significant factors in electronics and memory devices, especially for handheld and mobile applications. Recent developments in device manufacturing offer three dimensional circuit structures to create electronic devices that have higher densities. However, the physics of various materials and processing techniques introduce failures and performance limitations on resulting high density devices that prevent the viability of such devices.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.